Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein
Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (総裏大臣ヨゴシマクリタイン, Sōridaijin Yogoshimakuritain, 46-50) is a vicious black/gold armored high-ranking member, and temporary leader of the Gaiark and Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein's father, playing a part in forcing the Gian Race Engines into the verge of extinction. Biography Overseeing the destruction of the three Braneworlds by Cleaning Minister Kireizky, Yogoshimacritein uses his fallen minion's Infinite Wastebin to enter the Human World, using it as a means to feed from in order for him to use his signature attack Justice Dissolution '(正義解散, ''Seigi Kaisan), which can vaporize those it hits, altering his victim's bodies to a different wavelength that sends them to a subspace reality on Earth. He uses it to take out Hant Jou, Gunpei Ishihara, and the Go-On Wings, along with their Engine partners, Engine Carrigator, Engine Jum-bowhale, and the ancient Engines. Yogoshimacritein is one of the most ruthless members of the Gaiark, easily using both Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia and Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas as human shields, when needed. After losing the Infinite Wastebin to the ministers, Yogoshimacritein fatally damages them both before making his way to the Deus Haguruma Magear to power himself up until he is trapped in the Bikkurium chamber by Renn and Saki Rouyama as the gear is destroyed by Sosuke Esumi and the Kankan Mantan Gun (by using the Engine souls of their primary partners in place of the Ancient Engines' for the weapon), causing the entire Hellgaille Palace to collapse around him and for the effects of the Justice Dissolution to be canceled. However, Yogoshimacritein reconstructs himself from his gears and attempts to destroy the city until he is halted by Hanto, Gunpei, and the Go-On Wings. Once the primary Go-Ongers join the fray, and he is blasted with the Super Highway Buster, and both of the Wing Boosters (with the Go-on Wings using Bus-on and Bearrv's Engine Souls in place of their primary partners for the attack), Yogoshimacritein enlarges himself in a process called '''Third Industrial Revolution (第三次産業革命, Daisanji Sangyō Kakumei) and battles Engine-O G12 after the other Engines arrive. Though he is able survive the G12 Grand Prix attack by reconstructing his body again after it is broken apart by the impact, Yogoshimacritein is finally destroyed by the more advanced G12 Final Grand Prix attack. His attacks are Puppet Regime (傀儡傀儡政権, Kugutsu Kairaiseiken) which can turn his subordinates into his puppets, Ration Provision Bullet (定額給付弾, Teigaku Kyūfu Dan), and Killing Move: Steamroller Voting (必殺: 強行採決, Hissatsu: Kyōkō Saiketsu). Unlike Yogostein, he ends his sentences with "Narina". His name is from the Japanese word for "to pollute" (汚しまくる, yogoshimakuru) and his title based on "Prime Minister" (総理大臣, Sōridaijin). Gokaiger He is revived as a member of the Black Cross Army and takes on the title Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein of the Black Cross (黒十字の総裏大臣ヨゴシマクリタイン, Kuro Jūji no Sōridaijin Yogoshimakuritain) during the events of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. He fights against Gokai Yellow, Gokai Blue, Gosei Black and Gosei Yellow but he's defeated by their combined powers. Later, he's resurrected by Black Cross King in the giant battle and he summons the phantoms of Gaiark members Chirakasonne and Kireizky. He is destroyed by Engine-O, Dairen'Oh, and RV Robo. Kamen Rider x Super Sentai He is revived again as a member of the Dai-Zangyack. When the Go-Ongers are fighting with Kamen Rider Kiva, Yogoshimacritein was barely seen during the Rider Kick. Notes *Height: 240 cm (96 m: giant) *Weight: 297 kg (1188 t: giant) *In both Go-Onger's finale and Gokaiger Goseiger 199, Yogoshimacritein's last words are "I'm sorry", which is a pun on the word souri ''meaning prime minister. Appearances * ''Engine Sentai Go-Onger **''GP 46: Runaway Bomper'' **''GP 47: Ministry Shake-Up'' **''GP 48: Justice Dissolution'' **''GP 49: Final Battle'' **''GP Final: Road of Justice'' * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix See Also (final form) Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Banki Clan Gaiark Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Traitors Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors in Super Sentai Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:Sentai Machine Themed Villains